


Show and Tell

by lamardeuse



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamardeuse/pseuds/lamardeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, Blair and a blindfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show and Tell

  
He’d been wanting to do this ever since that damned experiment. And that had been a _long _time ago.

Blair’s palm slid through the air parallel to the planes of Jim’s perfect anatomy-textbook pecs, about two inches above the hot flesh.

Jim arched his back and Blair snatched his hand away before he could make contact. “Chest,” the big man growled.

“How’d you tell?”

“You moved too fast. I could feel the air current.”

“Mmm.” Blair grabbed his notebook and scribbled.

“You’re not taking fucking _notes_.”

“The relentless pursuit of science—”

“Gathers no moss. Get on with it.”

“Okay, okay,” Blair muttered, tossing the notes and the pen on the floor. He leaned in close, his breath puffing against Jim’s mouth. “What’s the matter, Ellison? Don’t trust me?”

Jim licked his lips. Blair’s tongue darted out, capturing the wetness on Jim’s lower lip. He pulled back and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Jim blurted, “I trust you with my life.”

Blair sucked in a breath. “You do?”

In the dim light, even Blair could make out the flush that stained Jim’s cheeks under the blindfold. “Of course I do. You know that.”

“I guess I did,” Blair admitted. “But it’s nice to hear it, you know?” Hesitating for a moment, Blair finally laid a hand over Jim’s heart. “’Cause I trust you—trust you with everything, man.”

“Thanks,” Jim grunted, shifting restlessly on the mattress under Blair’s hand—all this touchy-feely stuff gave him a rash, Blair knew.

And suddenly he realized what he had to do.

Scrambling off the bed, he padded softly to the end of the mattress and kneeled at Jim’s feet.

“There’s no point to this, is there?” Blair asked softly, rising up and letting his hair trail over Jim’s foot, graze his ankle as he slid higher. “You know where I am. You always know where I am.”

“Yeah,” Jim said, a little breathless. His legs spread to accommodate Blair as he climbed up onto the mattress.

“You’re always looking out for me,” Blair said, gliding his fingertips up Jim’s muscular calves.

Jim groaned. “You—you do the same. Watch my back,” he gasped.

Blair bent low and bit one of Jim’s endearingly furry knees, earning a reflexive jerk. “You always know what I’m going to do.”

“Not always,” Jim rasped. “You’re pretty—unpredictable.”

Blair warmed at the compliment, his smile more tender than he usually let Jim see. “You mind?”

“No,” Jim whispered.

“Good,” Blair said, breathing the word directly over Jim’s cock.

Jim’s hands convulsed, grabbing the sheets in agonized fists. “Jesus—Blair—you’re right _there_—”

“Take off the blindfold,” Blair ordered, just before he swallowed Jim whole.

_You do trust me,_ Blair thought, as Jim roared like a panther, hips lifting skyward.

**Author's Note:**

> First published January 2004.


End file.
